Strangelove
by Ren Takao
Summary: AU. No le importa dejar todo atrás con tal de pasar una eternidad a su lado. Su amor es extraño a los ojos de la sociedad, pero es precisamente por eso que es tan perfecto. [vampire!Himuro x Midorima] [HimuMido]


**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Nuestro amado Fujitroll al que le imploró ya haga canon el MidoTaka(?).**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias. OoC, traté de evitar que los personajes me salieran así pero me basé más en el estereotipo de sus signos que en la personalidad head-canon que tengo para cada uno de ellos. Posible incoherencia, no me culpen yo suelo ser así. Pareja crack, y mucho pero el HimuMido (que no se nota mucho que sea en ese orden) me parece hermoso y perfecto en mi mente.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi~.<strong>

**Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo de está pareja crack que me vino a la mente un día. Mi meta era poder escribir un fanfic de 5-10 capítulos de esta pareja pero terminó siendo un one-shot. Podría decirse que es el "piloto" de la idea original pero estoy casi completamente segura que terminará siendo solamente un one-shot.**

**Me gusto mucho el resultado y disfrute bastante escribiendo algo de ellos, puede que suba una especie de segunda parte en dónde me enfoqué más en el TakaAka y la relación que tiene con el HimuMido antes y después de todo esto. Que puedo decir, me agrada bastante está pareja crack 7u7 está dentro de mi lista de OTP's junto al TakaAka y por encima del HimuTaka :'D**

**No me extiendo más y les dejo leer.**

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>Strangelove<strong>_—

_**.**_

_**Strange highs and strange lows.**_

_**.**_

Suspiros.

Ahogados gemidos de dolor que se quedan atrapados en la garganta del de cabellos verdes.

Los fríos labios del pelinegro posándose en el cuello ajeno, su lengua pasando por toda la extensión de piel disponible.

Shintarō siente los colmillos de su acompañante dar una fuerte mordida en su cuello, enterrándose en la piel. Suelta un largo grito agudo producto del dolor que le provoca sentir esas dos pequeñas navajas enterradas en su cuello.

Se escucha como Tatsuya bebe de la sangre del menor, los suspiros que suelta de vez en cuando al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre de su víctima.

Tan deliciosa.

Tan perfecta.

Midorima tiembla al sentir la lengua ajena sobre las heridas que su acompañante le ha provocado.

Lo sabe.

Sabe que Tatsuya Himuro es un vampiro, pero no le importa.

No le importa darle un poco de su sangre siempre que lo necesite.

Tampoco le importa que esa sea la tercera vez que tiene que hacer lo mismo. Para Shintarō, dejo de importarle todo aquello desde la primera vez que le vio realmente necesitado por algo más fuerte que la sangre de un animal muerto que sus hermanos le llevan de vez en cuando. Sabe que para alguien como Tatsuya no es suficiente, por algo de todos, es el único al que su padre ha reconocido como su hijo.

Midorima sabe que cada cierto tiempo, Himuro tiene que beber algo de sangre humana para no enloquecer, por eso trabaja en las noches como bartender en un pequeño y viejo bar en el barrio de Shinjuku.

También sabe que para alguien tan atractivo como él no le es difícil engañar a quien desee, su apariencia le ayuda bastante.

Himuro es una criatura hermosa, demasiado. Para quien lo vea puede ser un ángel caído como un demonio buscando seducir a quien se le cruce en el camino y, claramente, la segunda opción es la más cercana a lo que es realmente Tatsuya.

—Shintarō…Shintarō. —escucha al otro llamarle entre susurros de culpa.

Sabe que está arrepentido por lo de hace unos momentos.

Para el mayor siempre ha sido difícil tener que alimentarse de la persona a la que ha elegido como posible compañero para toda su vida.

—Está bien…todo está bien. —le abraza.

Un cálido abrazo que le permite sentir el frío cuerpo de Tatsuya entre sus largos y fornidos brazos. No puede pedir más, no le importa ser quien le alimente hasta fallecer o que ese misterioso chico le pida que deje todo atrás y viva eternamente a su lado.

Se quedan abrazados durante un largo rato.

Midorima hunde su cabeza en el cuello del otro.

Deja una mordida en la pálida piel ajena.

Tatsuya suelta una leve risa al sentir aquello.

—_Un pago equitativo, ¿eh?._

Para Midorima, esa mordida más que una forma de _vengarse _es la manera en la que marca a aquel pelinegro como parte de su propiedad, no quiere que nadie más le vea de la misma forma en la que solamente él puede hacerlo.

Posesividad.

Pero sobre todo, un hermoso sentimiento al que todos definimos como _amor._

.

La primera vez que se encontraron ambos habían pasado por decepciones amorosas recientemente.

Tatsuya había cortado con quién fuera su pareja sentimental durante bastante tiempo, de eso cerca de dos o tres meses. Realmente no le importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado realmente y nunca le importaría, solamente deseaba que a Taiga le fuera bien con su antigua vida de play boy y que le pegaran alguna enfermedad de ser posible.

Midorima…a él no le importaban demasiado esas cosas realmente. Nunca le encontró sentido alguno a algo tan irracional como el amor. Siempre tuvo la idea de que era algo para alguien débil, al menos hasta que cayó profundamente enamorado de quién hasta hace poco, fuera su superior y de alguna forma, un amigo para él.

Habían sido tan estúpidos.

Tan idiotas.

Valía la pena recordar aquello en esos momentos, varios meses después de estar saliendo.

Tatsuya sentía algo cálido en su pecho, algo que no sentía desde hace años con alguien ajeno a él o a su familia.

Su frío corazón le decía que el dueño del cuerpo entre sus brazos era el indicado para pasar una larga y eterna vida a su lado.

Midorima se removió un poco, buscando una mejor postura para seguir abrazado al cuerpo del mayor que, por cierto, era unos cuantos centímetros más pequeño que el suyo, aunque eso no le quitaba el que fuera perfecto.

Quien les viese, podría pensar que era una pareja con bastantes años conociéndose para actuar así, pero era todo lo contrario.

No tenían ni un año de conocerse realmente, pero ambos congeniaban tan bien que no necesitaban más que mudas palabras para entenderse mutuamente, miradas con muchos sentimientos en ellas para entender lo mucho que se necesitan cuando no se tienen el uno al otro.

Las primeras veces, si no terminaban peleando solamente se dirigían la mirada y una que otra palabra si era algo realmente necesario necesario.

El frío y poco tolerante carácter de Tatsuya chocaba constantemente con el frío carácter y egocentrismo de Shintarō. De no ser por Takao se hubieran seguido llevando como perros y gatos durante más tiempo.

Con el tiempo aprendieron a tolerarse.

Con el tiempo se fueron conociendo.

Tatsuya era la persona a la Midorima podría catalogar como el _escorpio perfecto. _

Orgulloso.

Rencoroso.

Amable.

_Apasionado._

Midorima absorbe el aroma del cuerpo ajeno, le recuerda todo lo que han pasado hasta el momento, todos los sentimientos que tiene por alguien tan hermoso y perfecto como lo es Himuro.

Su aroma con un ligero toque a fresas y chocolate le parece una especie de droga a la que ya se ha vuelto adicto.

—Shintarō. —escucha de nuevo su nombre en la boca de la persona a la que más quiere en este mundo. Siente como su corazón se acelera cuando la ligeramente profunda y sensual voz de Tatsuya altera el ambiente. —…Lamento haber sido un idiota antes. —Himuro se disculpa, aunque no sabe realmente por qué razón lo hace, pero algo en su mente le dice que tiene que hacerlo si quiere avanzar más en aquella relación.

Toda esa situación les parece tan irreal. Tan…de libro para adolescentes con mucho romance sin sentido.

Nos es como si les importara todo aquello realmente. Son tan similares que pueden adivinar que al otro poco o nada le importa que su relación sea tan rosa y con muchos tonos pastel a su alrededor.

Si fuera diferente también se querrían de la forma en la que lo hacen.

Comparan lo bien que se llevan ambos con la relación de Takao y Akashi.

Esos dos juntos son un pequeño peligro para la sociedad, empezando por Kazunari, claro está.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Himuro. —responde con simpleza el de mirada verde. —Yo también fui un tonto, estamos a mano. —Midorima se abraza aún más fuerte al frío cuerpo de su amante.

Todo aquello, en verdad, parece tan irreal y perfecto.

_Como un sueño._

Su amor es extraño.

Demasiado a los ojos de la sociedad.

Pero está bastante claro que es algo que no les importa. La sociedad puede irse a la mierda en ese preciso instante.

Simplemente, son felices juntos después de tanto sufrimiento.

Uno de los pocos vampiros que no tiene una sola gota de sangre humana en su cuerpo, un humano que no creía en seres sobrenaturales hasta que le conoció.

De alguna forma, se complementan tan perfectamente y eso les hace sentir una agradable sensación en la boca del estómago.

Ambos se acercan lo suficiente como para romper con la distancia que les separa y darse un cálido pero a la vez tierno y apasionado beso.

Shintarō puede sentir aún el ligero sabor a su propia sangre impregnado en la boca ajena, Tatsuya siente un ligero sabor a té de limón.

Los dos sonríen internamente. En verdad que todo aquello les parece un extraño y hermoso sueño del que no desean despertar nunca.

Después de un rato, ambos se separan. Sonríen como unos idiotas, pero eso son, unos idiotas enamorados.

En palabras de Midorima, son la pareja más pasional de todo el zodiaco.

Cáncer y Escorpio, complementándose de una manera tan perfecta.

En palabras de Himuro, son solamente dos seres que buscan la forma de no separarse nunca.

Aunque esto último sea algo difícil, más no imposible.

Vuelven a juntar sus bocas para besarse de nuevo.

Repiten el mismo proceso cerca de 10 veces.

Besarse hasta quedarse sin aliento, separarse para tomar todo el oxígeno que les es posible, volver a besarse con la pureza que solamente ellos dos tienen.

Se separan de nuevo.

Ambos tienen una leve sonrisa, o al menos el esbozo de una.

Se miran a los ojos, su mirada tiene tantos sentimientos mezclados pero el amor es la emoción que más sobresale de todas las demás.

Se quedan abrazados durante más tiempo, son felices con algo tan sencillo y a la vez complicado como un abrazo.

Tatsuya peina los sedosos y brillantes cabellos del menor. Le agrada la sensación que tienen aquellos cabellos, le gusta que su sentido del tacto sea tan sensible que puede sentir cada hebra a la perfección.

Sonríe ampliamente.

Midorima se siente como un pequeño niño, pero no le importa.

No sabe realmente cuántos años de más le saca Tatsuya, pero no aparenta tener más allá de 20, a lo mucho 22 años.

Es de conocimiento mutuo que no saben todo sobre el otro, pero por algo están juntos.

Para seguirse conociendo, para que el amor y cariño que se tienen crezca día con día.

—Himuro…—murmura Shintarō, alza su rostro un poco para obtener un ángulo perfecto de la cara del pelinegro. Esos ojos ligeramente grisáceos le hacen sentir algo de frío, le hacen sentir como un niño perdido en un gran bosque nevado. —¿Cuántos años tienes? —se aventura a preguntar.

El pelinegro suelta una leve carcajada. —¿De cuántos años me veo? —cuestiona de regreso, ganándose una mirada de molestia. Para Midorima es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta.

El peliverde suspira, olvidándose del hecho de que ese tipo es así.

—_Tan molesto._ —no puede evitar pensar aquello como ya lo ha hecho tantas veces antes.

—No aparentas tener más allá de 22 años. —termina por responder.

Himuro suelta otra pequeña carcajada.

—Tengo 21. —sonríe de esa forma tan jodidamente perfecta, aunque su cabello da la apariencia de que es una media sonrisa, pero Shintarō sabe que no es así por el ángulo en el que le sigue observando.

Midorima no sabe si eso es una mentira o no, pero por la forma en la que el pelinegro se comporta puede adivinar que dice la verdad. Además de que tampoco es propio del pelinegro mentir a menos que sea necesario.

Lanza otro suspiro, ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha repetido esa misma acción en lo que va de la noche, pero no es algo que le preocupe o algo parecido.

—Shintarō. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —cuestionó Himuro.

Para ambos es irónico que estén en una relación y no sepan siquiera la edad del otro.

—19.

El de cabellos verdes se siente como un niño al lado del mayor, a pesar de que solamente se llevan dos años aproximadamente y que es mucho más alto que su pareja.

_Sentirse como un niño._

De alguna forma le agradaba sentirse algo mimado como alguien como Himuro. Su madurez como persona le dejaba pensar que sería un buen padre en un futuro.

.

Una vez más.

La luna era su íntima compañera en aquella noche.

Los suspiros de placer, los ahogados gemidos de dolor que Midorima trataba con todas sus fuerzas que no salieran.

Los fríos y afilados colmillos de Tatsuya mordiendo su muñeca para beber de nuevo de su sangre.

Los característicos sonidos provocados por Himuro al disfrutar del manjar que era el peliverde.

Un manjar únicamente para él.

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada al rostro de su acompañante para deleitarse con las ligeras muecas de dolor.

_Sádico._

Era más una mala costumbre que tenía al beber sangre humana.

Pero a Shintarō no le molestaba en lo absoluto que fuera así, de esa forma podía perderse en lo atrapantes y profundos ojos del mayor.

Tatsuya se separó lentamente de la muñeca del menor, pasando su lengua por sus labios para no desperdiciar absolutamente nada de ese magnífico elixir de un profundo color carmín que le proporcionaba su víctima por segunda vez en la noche.

Necesitaba más de Midorima.

Necesitaba tomarle completamente.

Tal vez sonaba bastante egoísta, pero en tan poco tiempo había enloquecido por alguien tan extraño, egocentrista, frío y serio como el peliverde.

En verdad, necesitaba volverlo completamente _suyo._

—Shintarō. —le llamó con ese tono de voz tan cargado de sensualidad y un casi imperceptible acento estadounidense. —¿Te gustaría acompañarme por el resto de tu vida? —cuestionó.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un fuerte color carmín en los pómulos de su acompañante y un pobre y leve movimiento de cabeza.

Estaba avergonzado. Quería que la tierra se lo tragase en ese mismo instante.

—…—Himuro no tenía la menor idea de cómo explicar todo. Su pecho dolía al saber lo que tendría que hacer primeramente, no creyó que fuera tan difícil.

Al menos no hasta que Midorima asintió de esa forma.

—Va a doler. Bastante. ¿Estás seguro? —su parte racional le obligaba a preguntar aquello, no quería arrepentimientos después.

—Soy capaz de olvidarme de todo. ¿Acaso dudas de mis decisiones? —claramente, la pregunta anterior le había molestado un poco.

—De acuerdo. —Tatsuya soltó un largo suspiro. —Es la primera vez que hago esto, no sé si pueda…—estaba inseguro.

Su mente estaba divida en dos. La parte que le decía que era lo correcto, que Shintarō era el indicado para vivir eternamente a su lado pero, también estaba la parte que le impedía hacer algo así.

Varias veces había llegado a beber completamente la sangre de sus víctimas, pero siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose.

Es por eso que la primera vez que casi enloquece por la inanición se sintió tan, pero tan culpable.

_No quería hacerlo._

_Quería hacerlo._

—Himuro, mírame. —ordena. A pesar de ser el menor de los dos, su profunda voz y su carácter le permiten ordenarle al pelinegro de esa forma.

O tal vez sea porque Tatsuya le consiente todo.

—No me importaría dejar todo solo por ti. No me importaría morir si eso es lo que te preocupa. No me importaría dejar de ser humano si puedo estar contigo.

_Extraño._

_Su amor es extraño._

Para Tatsuya no existe mejor forma de saber que el peliverde en verdad le ama que escuchar esas palabras.

Tal vez para muchos, la expresión más grande de amor que existe en el mundo es volverse uno.

Eso es claramente un error.

La expresión más grande de amor, claramente es, que el dejar todo atrás solamente por estar junto a su persona especial deje de ser algo importante.

Compartir una vida.

Para un vampiro, esa simple y complicada decisión es la expresión más grande de amor.

Claro, después de ser asesinados por la persona que aman.

_Extraño._

_Todo el amor que se tienen es extraño._

_Tan malditamente extraño._

Tatsuya afila la mirada. Sus ojos adquieren un brillo extraño pero hermoso.

Alguna vez, el hombre al que puede llamar _padre _le había explicado que cuando su cuerpo sintiera la necesidad de adueñarse de alguien, sentiría un extraño frío en todo su cuerpo y que su mente dejaría de actuar como la de un ser humano para dejar cabida a su parte vampírica.

Midorima dejo su cuello al descubierto.

Sabía que dolería bastante.

Kazunari le había explicado que pasaría cuando Tatsuya sintiera la necesidad de hacer aquello, que sería doloroso.

Pero que si realmente quería estar al lado de aquel joven al que llamaba _hermano _debía de olvidarse de todo aquello.

Por la mente de Shintarō pasaban los recuerdos de la primera vez que vieron en aquel viejo bar en el barrio de Shinjuku y la forma en la que en un principio se había dejado engañar por aquel hermoso ser.

Su pecho dolía, pero no era un dolor incómodo sino uno que de alguna forma te hace sentir relajado y satisfecho.

Probablemente, eso era lo que la sociedad se empeñaba en llamar _amor._

Tatsuya se acercó lentamente al cuello que le estaba siendo ofrecido.

Su pecho dolía, bastante. De ese dolor que te hace sentir culpable.

—_Shintarō ha aceptado, no tienes por qué sentirte así._ —escuchó en su mente. Sabía que esa era su voz y a la vez no lo era.

Himuro mordió de nuevo aquel cuello, Midorima, a su vez, se abrazó al cuerpo ajeno.

A pesar de que ya no dolía tanto como la primera vez, seguía siendo un dolor apenas soportable.

Aquellos largos y fríos colmillos tan afilados como un par de navajas, probablemente nunca se acostumbraría a ellos, pero era ese dolor lo que le recordaba lo mucho que significaba el pelinegro en su vida.

Lo mucho que le amaba.

_Masoquista._

Con cada trago de sangre que daba, el cuerpo de Tatsuya se sentía cada vez más raro y ligero. Con cada trago de sangre, Midorima apretaba aún más el agarre a las ropas del mayor.

El pelinegro hizo una pausa.

Se acercó para besar a su acompañante, dejarle saborear su propia sangre de nuevo. Midorima correspondió al beso torpemente.

Estaba mareado, es como si le hubieran inyectado una especie de droga que ya no le dejaba diferenciar claramente la realidad de lo que su mente imaginaba.

Los recuerdos atacaban la mente de ambos jóvenes.

Tatsuya no pudo evitar llorar. Era algo doloroso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mordió de nuevo el cuello de su víctima, su meta era beber toda la sangre de ese cuerpo que poco a poco iba perdiendo calidez y color por culpa de la anemia que el mismo le estaba provocando.

Midorima cada vez respiraba más erráticamente, el mareo le evitaba mantenerse cuerdo además de que podía sentir como su fuerza se iba poco a poco, trago a trago.

Las saladas lágrimas del pelinegro se mezclaban con la espesa sangre del peliverde, pero por más triste que se llegase a sentir en ese momento no podía dejar de cumplir su cometido.

Por primera vez, en poco más de 21 años, Tatsuya Himuro se sentía realmente querido por alguien. La prueba de aquello era tener torpemente abrazado el cuerpo del más alto mientras él se encargaba de extinguir su vida poco a poco para después ofrecerle una vida eterna y llena de sufrimiento como la que tienen los vampiros.

Una vez que sintió como poco a poco los brazos ajenos se soltaban de su espalda, sabía que debía darle a beber su sangre.

Mordió su muñeca con fuerza, tomando un poco de su propia sangre y guardando la demás en su boca.

Son pocos los que dan un beso de sangre a las personas que convierten. Para Tatsuya era más fácil hacer aquello.

Siempre, desde que tenía memoria, su deseo había sido encontrar a la persona ideal con la que pudiera compartir una larga y efímera vida durante muchos años. Siempre había idealizado que el llevar a cabo todo aquello era el equivalente a lo que los seres humanos llaman _hacer el amor._

Algún día le demostraría su amor a Midorima de esa forma, de momento le basta únicamente con aquel doloroso pero a la vez bello acto.

El pelinegro se acercó al frío y ahora, casi inerte cuerpo del peliverde para besar los fríos labios que momentos antes eran tan cálidos que le hacían sentir vivo. Procuró que con la realmente poca fuerza que le quedaba a su amado bebiera toda la sangre.

De momento, dejaría que la luna fuese su compañera durante el resto de la noche.

.

Era realmente increíble adecuarse de nuevo a su cuerpo.

Se sentía algo mareado, pero Takao le explicó que era algo normal.

Su mirada un poco más aguda, pero no se desharía de los lentes a los que ya estaba acostumbrado y que ya eran una parte de él; la poco creíble capacidad de tacto que le dejaba sentir perfectamente la textura de la sábana. Los fuertes aromas y sonidos invadiendo su mente, provocándole un leve dolor de cabeza.

—Con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando. —escuchó la voz de Tatsuya.

Podía estar seguro, de que aquella decisión había sido la mejor que había tomado y que nunca se arrepentiría de la misma aunque en esos momentos sintiera ganas de devolver el estómago producto del dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con convertirse en migraña.

—¿Tienes hambre? Preparé un poco de café y omelette de arroz.

—Himuro…Tatsuya. —se corrige, después de lo de ayer es incorrecto que le siga llamando por su apellido. Himuro se sorprendió de aquello, pero sabía que ese momento debía llegar tarde o temprano. —Tatsuya. Te amo.

Después de bastante tiempo, escuchaba aquella declaración tan tierna por parte del menor.

—Yo también te amo, Shin.

Y es que probablemente, su amor era extraño para la sociedad, pero para ellos era tan perfecto.

Con sus extrañas bajadas y sus extrañas subidas era el amor más puro y perfecto que podían sentir el uno por el otro, y aunque su relación fuera diferente, sabían que de igual forma se amarían.

* * *

><p><strong>It's me(?). Ok no...<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña experimentación. Tenía planeado escribir algo de ellos antes pero las ideas no eran muy claras y espero en el futuro seguir aportando más material para está pareja y ahora sí, trabajar con las personalidades más canónicas de ambos.**

**Si se dieron cuenta, el título del one-shot es el nombre de una de las canciones de Depeche Mode. Debo admitir que parte de los lyrics me vinieron a la cabeza durante el lapso en el que estaba escribiendo y me pareció un título que iría perfecto.**

**¿Review?**

**-Ren**


End file.
